


Till The Love Runs Out

by CRUSHER_KNIGHT



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, back at it again with another tomtord fic for you all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRUSHER_KNIGHT/pseuds/CRUSHER_KNIGHT
Summary: After the cola has been outlawed as a drug haven't been looking so good, Edd recently ran away and Matt was sent out to go search for him Tord is stressed with the amount of work he has to do and feels lonely because of this but Tom decided to stay behind to keep him company during one stressful night, Tord decides to vent to Tom about his frustrations and guilt.
Relationships: Future Tom/Future Tord | Red Leader (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 26





	Till The Love Runs Out

Tord or more commonly known as Red Leader to everyone in the Red Army and the public in a world that is now under his control was in his room sitting at his desk doing what seems to be paperwork the side of his face was resting on his hand as he looked disinterested when writing on the many pieces of paper that were laid out on the desk in a stack when he was finished he picked up the paper and placed it on a stack to the right with other finished paperwork.

He let out a bored sigh this was his least favorite part about this just him filing paperwork in his room all by himself… Alone.

Of course, his loneliness wouldn’t last long as the door to his room slid open Tord looked over at the door seeing a man wearing a gray suit with blue sleeves and a black-tie who wore a visor on his face with two green pixel eyes walk in the room the door behind him automatically closing, Tord tapped the back of the pen causing it to close placing it down on the desk next to the unfinished paperwork. 

“What is it, Tom?” He asked leaning back in his chair folding his arms. 

“Edd suddenly escaped from the base and ran off sir while Matt ran off to look for him in hopes of bringing him back here he asked if I should come along but I wanted to stay here to assistant you sir.” Explained Tom holding his hands behind his back Tord rolled his one good eye shaking his head he made the chair swirl in the direction of the wall in front of him and looked down placing his hands on his face. 

“I feel like it would have been better if you went with Matt to search for Edd but I guess you came in at a good time… I was feeling a little lonely here what are Paul and Patryk doing in this situation?” Tord looked up turning the chair around to face Tom raising a brow as he asked the question “Paul and Patryk are handling other things in the army I asked them to do this to try and get some weight off your shoulders,” Tom answered.

“Wait… You asked them to handle other things so I don’t get so stressed with trying to juggle everything around?”

“Yes, sir.” 

Tord stopped a moment he was kind of amazed Tom didn’t have to go out and ask Paul and Patryk to handle other things but he did anyway he was just kind of at a loss of words while Tom was still standing in front of the desk waiting to see if Tord has any orders to give out to him Tord got up from his chair stepping away from the desk “Tom come with me outside.” He asked walking over to the window that showed a balcony outside Tom watched following Tord outside the room and onto the balcony where Tord walked over to the railings and grabbed it staring at the dystopian city. 

“This job is not easy Tom I always have so much work to do that I don’t even have the schedule to spend time with my own friends… At least two of my friends including you since Edd isn’t taking the circumstances all too well,” Tord vented turning his head to look at Tom who’s green pixel eyes were staring at him as he kept his hands behind his back.

“Well to be fair you did decide to outlaw cola.” 

“That’s not the point alright? Believe me, I didn’t even want to pass that law but I had no choice since Edd was being stubborn about everything!” He growled, turning his head to stare down at the streets below seconds later he began crying which made a small amount of worry shiver down Tom’s spine… He didn’t like seeing him in this state of distress. 

“...I’ve worked so hard to get here Tom I led an army… I ended up taking over the world! I became unstoppable! ...But was it all worth it considering the costs that happened? To be honest I kind of always get surprised when I always see you and Matt by my side today considering the things I did to hurt you guys back then.

I mean for god's sake I destroyed your guys' house!” 

Tom stood there and watched Tord vent about his frustrations his crying started to become worse the more he went on he wasn’t quite happy with what Tord either but a part of him didn’t want him to leave Tord’s side after all he did care for him… He loved him. 

Tord covered his face with his red robotic arm while his other arm was still holding the railing he didn’t notice Tom step closer to him placing one hand on his shoulder this made his body shiver with the sudden physical contact he turned his head to see Tom closer to him staring at him with an expressionless face. Tord’s crying start to get worse as he quickly hugged Tom hiding his head in his chest sobbing into his clothes Tom exchanged the hug with another one.

“I’m so sorry for all the pain I’ve caused to you all… Believe me, I wished I could just have taken it all back I was so blinded by world domination I forgot about the friendships we had,” Tord sobbed looking up at Tom with tears streaming down his face. 

“...I know you are.” Spoke Tom lifting up Tord’s chin the pixel eyes on his visor closed as he kissed Tord’s lips this made him freeze not expecting the kiss seconds later Tord’s good closed as his crying would stop embracing the kiss but deep in Tord’s mind he was amazed that despite all the pain he caused to Tom he felt feelings for him but at the same time… It was great to have someone who truly cares for him as well as have someone by his side who loves him.


End file.
